Richter Belmont
See also Richter Belmont in Fandom Richter Belmont is a hero from the Castlevania series. He has starred in three games, one of which is considered to be a remix. In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, he became a villain. Dracula, after being resurrected by the dark priest Shaft, commanded his forces to kidnap Richter's girlfriend Annette Renard, her younger sister Maria Renard, and other town women. Now Richter had to deal with the Count's massive army, including Shaft, and arrive in time to save the women. Young Richter proved to himself that he was worthy by fulfilling his vampire-hunting destiny. Soon after, Richter was coaxed to the side of evil by the magic of Shaft, who had somehow survived the earlier defeat at the hands of the Belmont. It was Alucard who arose from his slumber, braved the evil castle, and freed Richter from that control with Maria's help. Despite his lapse during this era, Richter is largely recognized as the most powerful Belmont. Quoted from Alucard in Symphony -"But Belmont's(Richter) powers is supreme among vampire hunters. None other can defeat him". Proven in Portrait of Ruins, a mere memory of Richter can defeat Jonathan for the worthiness of wielding the whip's power, he can be beaten by Richter in about 4 hit of the Vampire Killer(needless to say about Richter's mystic weapons and Grand Cross) Called into action This section was partially taken from The Castlevania Dungeon *1792 - Demon Castle Dracula X: Rondo of Blood *1792 - Castlevania: Dracula X (Removed officially from Castlevania timeline by Konami) *1797 - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Beyond the grave By the time of Portrait of Ruin Richter is deceased and the Vampire Killer is under the ownership of Jonathan Morris who is unable to use the whip efficiently. After Jonathan and Charlotte cure Loretta and Stella from vampirism the two sisters offer to aid Jonathan in learning to use the whip's full power, they acomplish this by sending Jonathan into another realm to fight the living memory of the last Belmont to wield the whip which turns out to be Richter Belmont. Richter fights the player using knives, boomerang crosses, holy water, axes, the Grand Cross item crash attack and a fully powered version of the Vampire Killer(Morning Star Chain whip). Upon defeat the player will have his whip become one of the game's most powerful weapon. Richter is also playable in the games non-canonical "Richter mode" along with Maria Renard. Family relations Richter Belmont is most likely the son or grandson of Juste Belmont, who is in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance since Juste's battle takes place in 1748 while Richter's takes place in 1792 which would give the 18 year old Juste plenty of time to have a son or grandson. He also has a girlfriend, named Annette Renard, that is captured, which leads to the events in Rondo of Blood. Trivia *Richter's name may have his origins in the German word "Richter", meaning "judge". *In Castlevania:Symphony of the Night, the cursed 'evil' Richter is seen to wield the whip in his left hand; prior to this, he is right-handed. This is of note because Dracula himself is left-handed, and it is his orders and Shaft's influence dictating Richter's actions in the game. Appearance Gallery For additional artwork, please see category. Image:Richter Belmont1.gif|Richter from Rondo of Blood (1993) Image:Richter Peke.JPG|Richter from Akumajyo Dracula Peke (1993) Image:RoB Strategy Richter.JPG|An alternate art style version of Richter found in various Rondo of Blood guides Image:DX Jap Manual Richter.JPG|Richter from Dracula X (1995) Image:Bloodletting richter.gif|Richter from the cancelled The Bloodletting Image:Richter in Artbook Manga.JPG|Richter from SotN Artbook Manga (1997) Image:Richter Belmont from Symphony of the Night.jpg|Richter from Symphony of the Night (1997) Image:Battletryst-richter.jpg|Richter concept art in Battle Tryst (1998) Image:Por pic 30.jpg|Richter in the background in Portrait of Ruin (2006) Image:Young Richter Belmont.jpg|Richter in Dracula X Chronicles (2007) Image:Img chara richter.jpg|Richter from Nocturne of Recollection audio drama (2008) Image:Richter The Medal.JPG|Richter from The Medal slot game (2008?) See Also * * Richter Belmont in Fan Fiction See also *Castlevania characters - A list of the characters in the Castlevania series. *Castlevania - The main Castlevania page, with a list of all the games. Belmont, Richter Belmont, Richter Belmont, Richter Belmont, Richter Belmont, Richter Belmont, Richter Belmont, Richter Belmont, Richter Belmont, Richter Category:Nocturne of Recollection Characters Category:The Medal Characters Category:Bloodletting Characters